Aladra
Aladra is the village on Loka's Spawn Island which can be found southwest of the mountains where the player first spawns inside the intro course. Aladra features many great utilities including a port, several buildings, and villagers or NPC's. Aladra's Docks On Aladra's docks, you can find: * Three large boats that will take you to each of the continents, Kalros, Garama, and Ascalon. * Talk to Halris to complete the "Port's of Loka" quest. * Shipments of the Daily Dock Blocks. * Free bread sold by Melchiott. * Frodii's dinghy to Frodii's Fishing Tournament. * Continent maps sold by Vorel, Qart, and Elerda. * Talk to Haldii to see if you caught Loka's largest fish! * Talk to Bofur to complete the quest, "New Places, New Foes" Town Hall Aladra's town hall can be found directly west of Aladra's town square. Inside of the town hall, you can find many important and useful things including: * Go to your town using the spawn Town Portal. * Trade your ores for power shards using the Ore Exchanger. * Talk to Golran and trade your Power Shards back to ores. * Head upstairs and purchase your very own Decorative Blocks with Orbs. The Knife (Event Portal) The Knife, or more well known as the event portal, is the large white structure located just south west of Aladra's town square. The Knife is used for a easy teleportation device for when there is a Loka event going on somewhere around Loka for all players to get to in an easy fashion. Loka events can included pvp tournaments. Aladra's Library Aladran's Library contains several books of player and server Lore created by several different Lokans. The Library (Aladra) is a place where you can read books, donate your own books, or get inspiration to create your very own books. NPC's and Quests The Market The Market can be found south east of Alardra's town square. Here you can buy and sell almost all items on Loka with Power Shards. Capital Halls and Town Banner Room Capital Halls The Capital Halls are located straight east of Aladra's town square. The giant buildings on top of the hill are used to show off who is Capital during a one mouth cycle of conquest. Outside of the halls are boards that show off what are the policies of each continent. Inside each capital hall, the town who is capital of the mouth are grated permissions to decorate inside there said capital hall. Town Banner Room The Town Banner Room is located just underneath the capital halls. Inside this room you can find all towns that are on each continent of Loka. Aladra's Other Buildings There are a few buildings around the town of Alardra including: * Kaurii's house is where you can find Kaurii and her quest, "Assisting the Aladrans" * Purchase your very own Leaf Cutter from Arbre inside the lumber mill * Inside Ruth's house, you can complete Ruth's quest, "Find Maison" * Go see Lenrith inside the blacksmith building to purchase Aladran Diamond Armor and Ancient Ingots. * Go see Flora in the garden of her house to complete the quest, "Flora's Flowers" * Inside Aladran's windmill, visit Merrill and complete her quest, "Food for the crops" Category:Loka Info Category:World Map Category:Spawn